Viking Book of Love
Viking Book of Love is episode 28 of Round The Twist. Summary A mysterious fog rolls into Port Niranda, completely cutting them off from the outside world - television, radio and phones stop working. The fog also brings a viking ship, trapped in time, bringing the past with them. The only way for the vikings to escape from their time bubble and for everything to return to normal is for the ship to sail fast enough to leave the fog behind them. Cast Main * Andrew Gilbert as Tony Twist * Rian McLean as Pete Twist * Ebonnie Masini as Linda Twist * Mathew Waters as Bronson Twist Recurring * Trudy Hellier as Fay James * Mark Mitchell as Harold Gribble * Christine Keogh as Cecilia Gribble * Brook Rowan as James Gribble * Tom Budge as Tiger Gleeson * Samuel Marsland as Rabbit Guest * David Swann as Chief Viking Snorri * Nikolai Nikolaeff as Snorrison * David Glazebrook as Lars * Paula Gardner as Archaeologist * Rick Tonna as Modern Jet Skier * Mark Wickham as Modern Jet Skier * Russell Frost as Modern Jet Skier * Reg Roordink as Viking * Chris Wilson as Viking * Graham Jahne as Viking * Stuart Fraser as Viking Gallery The Viking Book of Love - 1.jpg The Viking Book of Love - 2.jpg The Viking Book of Love - 5.jpg The Viking Book of Love - 9.jpg The Viking Book of Love - 10.jpg The Viking Book of Love - 11.jpg The Viking Book of Love - 21.jpg The Viking Book of Love - 22.jpg The Viking Book of Love - 23.jpg The Viking Book of Love - 24.jpg The Viking Book of Love - 26.jpg The Viking Book of Love - 30.jpg The Viking Book of Love - 37.jpg The Viking Book of Love - 38.jpg The Viking Book of Love - 39.jpg The Viking Book of Love - 43.jpg The Viking Book of Love - 44.jpg The Viking Book of Love - 45.jpg The Viking Book of Love - 46.jpg The Viking Book of Love - 47.jpg The Viking Book of Love - 48.jpg The Viking Book of Love - 50.jpg The Viking Book of Love - 51.jpg The Viking Book of Love - 54.jpg The Viking Book of Love - 56.jpg The Viking Book of Love - 57.jpg The Viking Book of Love - 58.jpg The Viking Book of Love - 59.jpg The Viking Book of Love - 68.jpg The Viking Book of Love - 69.jpg The Viking Book of Love - 73.jpg The Viking Book of Love - 74.jpg The Viking Book of Love - 80.jpg The Viking Book of Love - 87.jpg The Viking Book of Love - 89.jpg The Viking Book of Love - 90.jpg The Viking Book of Love - 94.jpg The Viking Book of Love - 96.jpg The Viking Book of Love - 98.jpg The Viking Book of Love - 99.jpg The Viking Book of Love - 105.jpg The Viking Book of Love - 106.jpg Category:Series 3 Category:Episodes Category:Series 3 Episodes Category:Images Category:Images from Series 3 Category:Galleries Category:Series 3 Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Series 3 Episode Galleries